Hetalia Nation Sacrifice
by butt3rtoes
Summary: Crossover of Hetalia and Alice Human Sacrifice. Cracked!Canada, no happy endings  obviously . My take on the story. This is a bad summary!
1. The Dream's Beginning

**A/N: This is my first actual submission, so don't kill me if it's bad. :c**

**I own neither Hetalia nor Vocaloid—just my own story.**

**Although, no need to state that, really, because it's called "fan fiction" for a reason…**

**Yes, I know this has been done before, but I wanted to put in my own version and choice of characters that I saw fit.**

* * *

><p>Matthew cried at Kumajiro's grave. He cried alone.<p>

His only friend—his only way to stay sane—gone.

He spent that night alone, curled up in fetal position on his bed, crying until he fell asleep.

The next morning, there was a world conference.

Everyone was there for the important meeting.

Everyone except Canada, that is. He was too caught up in grief that he completely forgot one of the most important meetings of the decade; yet no one noticed he was gone. When he burst through the entrance and begged for forgiveness for his lateness, no one really knew who he was. The meeting was halfway done, so the Canadian couldn't do much. On the way out, five fellow nations confused him for his brother, Alfred—even those who knew him well.

Matthew's anger bubbled up to the point where he couldn't hold it in much longer.

Since there was no one to hold him back, he stomped over to his "dear brother" and tapped him on the shoulder. Alfred, being naïve as he was, couldn't tell his brother was angry at all when he turned around, so as he opened his mouth to say "hey", he was punched square in the face, and he fell to the floor.

"Wh-What the fuck was that for?" America shouted, holding his now-bleeding nose.

Everyone turned to see the scene, and many were very confused, since the Canadian was notoriously calm. Ivan, though, was furious that his American lover was just hit.

Before Matthew could even begin to yell, he was struck on the head by the Russian's metal pipe.

Although he just showed some strength, the Canadian was still quite weak, so he blacked out and fell to the floor.

Russia was about to strike again when his lover told him even though he was hit, Matthew was still his brother.

After a few failed attempts at waking up the poor Canadian, Alfred decided to bring his brother to a hospital, where a doctor declared Matthew was in a coma.

Ivan, who accompanied Alfred to the hospital, suggested the latter should call Francis so he knew what happened.

Not half an hour later, Francis showed up, along with the two Italian brothers, who claimed to know something that might have affected Canada's behavior.

Veneziano, the cheery one, said to America, "Ve~ We were-a snooping—" "Investigating," Romano interrupted, "we were-a investigating around Canada's house and saw a grave in his-a backyard." "Sì! And when we read it, it had-a the name 'Kumajiro' on it! Isn't that-a the name of his bear or something?" Veneziano asked.

Alfred's eyes widened. "Shit," was all he could say.

Ivan had a puzzled look and commented, "Moy zaznobushka, I don't know what it has to do with—"

"It has everything to do with him," America began, "when we were kids, he was always off in his own world, and was monster when people didn't remember him or confused him for me—until he had Kumajiro. It's hard to explain, but that bear was his way of being calm, peaceful, and down to Earth, but now—"

Alfred was cut off by a childish voice similar to Matthew's that ominously flowed through the room seemingly without a source. It said, "You guys never remember me. I'm always forgotten or mistaken for _him._ Maybe I can teach you a lesson to remember, eh?"

The other nations were quite confused, but before any of them could say a word, they all suddenly became tired and knocked out, all while the child's voice giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's right! Cracked Canada! I'll try to improve in the next few chapters, okay? ;w;**

**I really do like the characters I chose for this story. Not commonly used in others, y'know?**


	2. Tragedy of Spade

Ivan smiled, his face similar to a child's, as he strolled through the sunflower field with his pipe in hand. The pipe, along with his self, was covered in blood. He wandered around the field leaving a bloody path.

He didn't think much of killing, besides how fun it was. He loved to see his victims cry for mercy and shriek in pain. He felt invincible, until, of course, he made the last kill he would ever be able to make.

Ivan grinned as he walked past the tallest and most beautiful sunflower, the only one not stained red, but then he noticed it began to move. Curious, he looked down to see a little boy breaking the stem with a little axe, and then proceeding to run off with the large flower into the forest nearby. Enraged by the move, the tall man began to chase the lad deep into the forest, leaving a red path from the dripping blood, until he lost sight of the boy. "Ah~ Lost him! I really wanted to hear him scream…" Just then, a little bear cub strolled by. It was unusual because it was white, when most bears were darker in that forest. Needing to release his anger, he took his pipe and beat the poor cub to death. He then sat on a stump nearby and sighed, finally content. As he did so, a little boy's voice whispered into his ear, "Now, why did you do that? You're too cruel to be allowed to walk free in this world." As the voice finished, shadowy arms wrapped around Ivan, he tried to scream, but his mouth was covered; and soon, he was engulfed by the arms.

The Russian soon woke up in a daze behind bars, presumably somewhere in the forest still because of the similar scenery. He looked past the bars and saw the beautiful sunflower from before. He tried to reach out for it, but it was beyond his grasp. He then noticed something strange with the sunflower's center: it was in the shape of a spade. Grieved by his condemnation, Ivan sat in his solitary cell and his despair bubbled into anger. Not much was known about him, as many who knew him were killed.

In fact, if it weren't for his bloody path, he wouldn't be remembered at all.

**A/N: So ends the tragedy of the Spade. I assume everyone understands who the bear symbolizes in a way. Now, I'll leave you guessing who is next. Please review while I write the next chapter! :3**


	3. Tragedy of Diamond

The American was excited that he had such a large crowd that wanted to hear him sing. Peering through the curtains of the outside stage, he saw many people of all shapes and sizes had come. In this blue world he was in, it brightened whenever he sang, he was a diamond surrounded by coal.

Finally, the announcer said, "And now, the person you've all been waiting for—Alfred Jones!"

Said blonde made his way to center stage and began singing a beautiful song.  
>Every other note he sang, though, he caused something that startled him: an audience member would change into a skeleton.<p>

He was sure it was just a side effect from taking some pills, though, so he tried his best to continue the song.

Soon enough, though, the whole audience became bones. Their squeals and cheers of adoration soon became ugly shrieks that pierced his ears, and the beautiful daylight turned to eerie darkness.

Now terrified, Alfred's voice began shaky and his notes distorted, but the crowd continued to love him.

A little child's voice giggled and whispered in the blonde's ear, "Don't you love this mad, mad world? Everyone loves you so much."

His eyes widened, but he continued to sing, as if he couldn't stop.

Just as it was time to hit the highest note in the song, a shot rang out from somewhere, somewhere he didn't know, but it didn't matter; he was hit—a truly high note indeed escaping his mouth.

His blue world was now stained red, but even as he lay there, motionless and dead, the crowd still adored him.

The now-wilting rose he was had never been loved more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short chapter is short. orz Ah, well, onto the next chapter.**


	4. Tragedy of Club

Francis strolled through the town with a certain gait that made him look like a schoolgirl after getting a kiss from her crush.

He—originally a club prostitute—was on his way to the castle, where a king and queen ruled. It wasn't a very happy occasion, as it was the funeral for the king, but the Frenchman probably was joyous because he, being the queen's secret lover ever since they met at the club, was then to take to the throne with her, since the original couple was not able to bear any children before the king's death.

After the funeral and the literal "crowning moment" for Francis, he began to rule with his new wife. Many days passed until he noticed his wife became very ill and finally bedridden.

On her final day, the couple was talking in the room where she lay, her body already slightly decayed—an awful sight for Francis to see. As she became more and more worn out, the Frenchman became more and more afraid. Why was it that the rulers became awfully ill so quickly? Was he next?

His queen mumbled to him, "Thank you for keeping me company for such a while. It has been such a great time being with you, love…"

With those final words, the woman died. Francis shed some tears, and overheard a maid speak to another, "Hm, she lasted much longer than I thought."

Angered by the comment, he demanded to know what she meant.

"W-Well, King Francis, it's a curse that every ruler dies early. It's just that she lasted longer than most other queens—they usually don't get a second husband."

A little startled, Francis nodded and went off to his chambers. He sat on his bed and stared at a mirror. He definitely didn't _look_ like he was going to die soon, so he blew it off and decided to rest from all the sadness and commotion.

The next day, when he woke up, he got up and went to his door to go get something to eat—he was hungry. But as he did, he thought he noticed something in the mirror.

He went back to it and saw a terrifying sight: some of his skin was decayed, just like the queen's when she died.

He threw on his royal robes and stormed to the royal hall where he demanded some information. Upon questioning his servants, he learned that all rulers would die a death similar to his, and there was no way to stop it.

Francis paced and pondered the situation and finally declared he wanted someone to find a wizard in the town and bring them to him. Slightly curious, the servants still obeyed and retrieved the wizard Kirk from the prison, where most magical people were put.

Kirk was the most powerful wizard of that time, and even though Francis had never seen him before, he felt a little bell ring in his head as if he'd known a wizard like him once before.

Shaking off the déjà vu, the king politely asked the wizard, rather than demanding, if he could find a way to let him live past the curse, and offered his freedom in return.

Of course, Kirk graciously accepted the offer and, once the anti-magic restraints were taken off him, began chanting a spell that, rather than reverting the king back to his fully beautiful form, made him fully decay.

"There's something I should tell you about this spell. The curse is forever, so you, too, will live forever. The only way to rid yourself of this curse is for you kill a young pair of twin travelers to this land. Invite them to the castle and serve them poison in their drinks. Only then will you be free."

Angered by this trick, Francis demanded his guards to attack, but before they could get him, Kirk vanished into thin air by magic.

After a few seconds of curses, the king decided he would heed the instructions of the wizard and demanded an invitation be sent out to the next pair of travelers that looked related and young. Fortunately for him, there weren't many outside visitors at this time of year, so he knew it wouldn't be that hard.

As his servants set out on the journey, he sat in his throne and stared at his decayed hands. As he did so, a small, childish voice said, "I'll be sure you'll rule forever as this corpse—never leave me."

The child's voice sounded so innocent, but it frightened the king into tears.

So goes the tragedy of the King from the Club.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just one more chapter! Then you'll see if the king's issue is solved, and what happens to our next victims. I'm kind-of happy that this chapter came out a bit long. c:  
><strong>**Oh, and if you guys have any requests on what you want me to do next, go ahead and tell me so I can plan while working on the next chapter. Thanks! o u o**


End file.
